


Не смотри!

by Shayan



Series: Поднебесный [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "однострочник", M/M, Other, the Underheaven, быдлодрама, написано по заявке, сайд-стори
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для greenmusik<br/>по заявке: Цукиеми/Кимэй, чтобы Данте видел, как Хорхе подглядывает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не смотри!

\- Где он? – голос знакомый, только интонации совершенно чужие. Данте привык к другому: что тон у этого голоса сухой, спокойный, что - если бы вечность умела говорить, она бы это делала так, как он. Но сейчас все по-другому, и у голоса незнакомые рычащие нотки, как у йокая или как у молодого Хищника. – И тебе лучше ответить…  
  
Данте бросает в дрожь. Ему любопытно и одновременно хочется убежать – прочь, и забыть обо всем, как о страшном сне. У любого в душе есть тот самый колодец, в который можно провалиться, только заглянув в него, и не выбраться после. Колодец у Бога Счета Лун, вечно мрачного Цукиеми-но микото будет таким глубоким, что оттуда точно не выберешься никак. Поэтому лучше не попадать, а сбежать подальше. Только «здравый смысл» и «Данте» - события взаимоисключающие. Поэтому неугомонный Удзумэ идет вперед вместо того, чтобы отступить.  
  
То, что предстает пред его глазами, описать невозможно. И хочется скорее позабыть, но ноги прирастают к полу, отказываясь повиноваться. Глаза Данте широко раскрыты, и это не только от удивления, а больше от того, насколько порочна картина, открывшаяся ему. Главный медик Академии – прекрасный Амэ-но Курадо-но ками, Бог Темных Расщелин, Кимэй, прижат к стене, растрепан и раскраснелся. Его глаза прикрыты дрожащими ресницами, его руки плетьми повисли вдоль тела, и сам он будто слаб, будто не может устоять на ногах без посторонней помощи. Его придавливает к стене Цукиеми – черные шелка, длинные волнистые волосы, рука с алыми, будто окровавленными когтями, пережимает ему горло – не сильно, только чуть-чуть, немножко, как это делает кошка, когда играет с мышью.   
  
\- Ты думал, я не почувствую, Кимэй? Я знаю, кто ты. Я знаю, что ты. Ты можешь обмануть, кого угодно, но не меня. Ты весь пропах им, с головы до пят! Он так пометил тебя? – зло шепчет Цукиеми. Данте не узнает его, потому что ни разу не видел Цукиеми настолько страстным. Даже с Хорхе он оставался спокойным, а здесь, будто огонь преисподней вспыхнул в нем разом. – Скажи мне, где он, или я помечу тебя. Как думаешь, какова будет его реакция на это?  
  
Кимэй открывает глаза и смотрит вперед. Данте на миг пугается, что он замечен, но Кимэй молчит, никак не показывает, что обнаружил чужое присутствие. Он просто загнанно дышит, а в его глазах – сумасшествие.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, я буду ласков? – снова вопрошает Цукиеми, но ответа от Кимэя не получает, вместо него слышится неясный хмык из другой части комнаты.  
  
Данте поворачивается на него, но никого не обнаруживает. Вначале кажется, что ему все привиделось, но боковое зрение замечает размытую золотую тень. Данте присматривается лучше, но сокрытое ему не является, и становится ясно, что кто бы то ни был, он прячется, подглядывает, пытается быть незаметным.  
  
Шелка одежд шелестят: рука Цукиеми спускается вниз, собирая в складки кимоно Кимэя. Она оголяет бедро и прохаживается по нему с нажимом, немного впуская когти, немного царапая. И царапины эти не заживают. Пахнет кровью и сильно, душно сандалом. Данте чувствует, что не может вздохнуть, а Кимэй слабо стонет и дергается, как марионетка: Цукиеми знает, что нужно делать с телом, чтобы оно откликнулось, как надо. Это, может, даже хуже насилия, потому что Цукиеми действует, как убойный афродизиак, и Данте завидует этому умению немного и одновременно испытывает отвращение.  
  
\- Или ты хочешь быть помеченным? – почти мурлычет Цукиеми, и у Данте от этого в животе сворачивается что-то неприятно-холодное, будто он лягушку проглотил.  
  
 _Прочь,_  - шепчет тень голосом Хорхе, подбегая к Данте. –  _Мал еще для такого. Тут взрослые… развлекаются._  
  
Это трудно назвать развлечением, но Данте делает шаг назад. А потом еще и еще, пока не выходит из комнаты, а потом прислоняется к стенке и сползает вниз. Дыхание сбивается? и тошнит. Данте снова слышит стон Кимэя и раздирает себе ладони собственными когтями – они лиловые и удлинились, они говорят о том, как сильно ошеломлен Данте. Тогда Удзумэ опускает голову и видит перед собой изящную ступню в гэта, которая принадлежит его родителю, а потом его руки, потянув вверх, заставляя подняться, встряхивают. Хорхе наклоняется к самому уху Данте и со страданием произносит:  
  
\- Ну что ты здесь забыл? Почему именно сейчас? Почему когда?.. – его шепот злой и полон игл, Данте старается не шипеть от боли, потому что этим фантомные иглы направлены не на него, а на того, кто только что за стенкой произнес: «Еще». Хорхе прижимается к Данте, почти дрожит, когда обхватывает его и шепчет снова. На этот раз, это какая-то дурацкая исповедь, какое-то оправдание. – Цукиеми всегда такой, когда чувствует, что Принц Тенгу близко. Я ненавижу его за это. Он так страстно бегает за ним, что мне кажется, что он любит его сильнее меня…  
  
Данте не отвечает, а Хорхе ответ не нужен. Он заканчивает с откровениями и вытаскивает отпрыска на улицу, где тоже не отпускает. Он вжимается в него и затихает, прикрывая глаза так, будто у него впереди еще вечность без сна и покоя.


End file.
